La gran hermandad
by creppylover
Summary: ENTREN Y LEAN A LEER ESTE FIC HERMOSISISIMO. SE TRATA DE LA HERMANDAD QUE CARRIE TIENE CON MINA Y COREY CON TRINA. LEAN PORFIS :333


**JEJEEJEJE OLIWIIIISSS :3**

**BUENO,AYER ESTABA VIENDO MLP EN LA COMPU,Y VI EL EPISODIO LA HERMANDAD DE LOS CASCOS,Y CUANDO LO VI ESTABA COMO...WOOW SE PARECE MUCHO A LA RELACION QUE TIENEN COREY Y CARRIE CON SUS HERMANAS MAYORES.**

**ENTONCES DECIDI HACER UN FIC SOBRE ESO :P...**

**ASI QUE...DISFRUTENENENNENENENNENNNNNNN X3ç**

**CAMBIARE ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE NO ME DEMANEN O ALGO POR EL ESTILO,POR EJEMPLO,QUE ELLOS SON HUMANOS Y NO PONYS XDDDD okno...COMO EN EL INICIO EN DONDE ESTAN DESAYUNANDO CON SUS PADRES BIOLOGICOS Y COMO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE COREY LE DA EL FOLLETO A TRINA EN LA CASA PERO ...ASH USTEDES LEAN NO SE COMO EXPLICARSELOS XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**La Gran Hermandad**

**_(En este Fic Trina y Mina tienen 11 años y Carrie y Corey 6)_**

Corey estaba sentado en el pasto cruzado de brazos mientras jugaba con una piedra,el la lanzaba y la cachaba todo molesto.  
Corey tenía una camiseta negra,shorts anaranjados,zapatos azules y no tenía el logo de grojband en su gorra.  
Carrie se acerca a el,ella tenía el mismo atuendo que el sólo que el short era falda y no tenía el logo de los NewMans en su gorra.  
Carrie esperaba el momento en que la piedra estuviera en el aire,Corey lanzo la piedra y ella la tomo.  
Corey espero a que la piedra llegara a sus manos pero nunca llego,el miro arriba y vio a Carrie ahí parada.

-¿qué quieres ahora Carrie?-

Pregunta Corey molesto.

-¿Cómo va tu estancia con Trina?-

-Bueno, es fabulosa.-

Dice imitando la voz de Trina mientras se peinaba su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos.  
Carrie arquea una ceja confundida.

-¿Eh?-

-Desearía que Trina y yo hiciéramos algo especial juntos,algo que no implique que yo haga una tontería.-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Eh intentado hacer algo lindo para Trina pero ella siempre me dice _'Corey,mira lo que hiciste','lo empeoraste','¿no ves que esto es un desastre?','encogiste mi suéter','¿porqué ordenaste mi cuarto?,tenía un sistema',o 'te terminaste las gemas azules para tu tonto dibujo'-_

-wow-

-lo se,no creo que no haya nada para hacer juntos Trina y yo-

-¡Ah! La gran y yo vamos cada año. Tú y Trina pueden competir contra otros equipos en todos esos eventos.

Dice Carrie mostrandole un folleto mientras saltaba de la alegría.

- Esa parce la forma perfecta para que convivamos. Trina creerá que es una excelente idea.

-Que ridícula idea. ¿Una competencia en una granja? Eso no suena... Um... Muy higiénico.

Decía Trina acercándose a Corey,al parecer ella había oído todo,Trina tenía el mismo atuendo sólo que su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta y no tenía frenos.

-Entonces. ¿Ahora vuelves a odiar los desordenes?-Pregunta Corey todo molesto- primero me dices que sea más ordenado,luego,limpio tu cuarto y me dices que empeore todo tu desorden,¿¡luego esto!?-

-¡Corey Monica Jaron Riffin! Cuida tu tono. Sigo siendo tu hermana mayor.

-Exacto. Y a cualquier hermana a la que le importe su hermano, irá.

-Corey...Honestamente... Jugar juegos tontos en la tierra es... Simplemente ordinario. Con o sin un hermano.

- Bueno entonces... Tal vez... ¡Tal vez vaya a la gran hermandad sin una hermana! De hecho, ¡Creo que pasaré el resto de mi vida sin una hermana!-

Dice Corey con un nudo en la garganta mientras fruncía el ceño,estaba todo rojo de la furia.

-¡Aah! ¡¿Yo soy la que esta arruinando tu vida?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Le has echado un vistazo a tu habitación y el garaje?! ¡Yo soy la que estaría mejor sin ningún hermano!-

-Pues, parece que finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¡Ninguna de los dos necesita un hermano!

-¡Hecho!-

- ¡Exacto! ¡Adiós ex-hermana!-

Corey toma a Carrie de la muñeca y se la lleva directo a la granja.

- ¡Hm!-

Trina se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta directo a PeaceVille.

* * *

-¿Ordinaria? ¿Dijo que la gran hermandad era ordinaria?-

Pregunta Mina algo sorprendida,ella tenía un gorro de vaquero,una blusa naranja y un pantalón de mesclilla y botas vaqueras.

-Si. Ordinaria.- decía Carrie con la boca llena,ella eructa -Espera. ¿Qué es ordinario?

-No es solo la hermandad, ella cree que yo soy ordinario.-

Dice Corey algo triste mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

-Nene, Trina cree que todo es ordinario.

Dice Mina mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Corey.

-¿Que es ordinario?-

Pregunta Carrie mientras comía una manzana.

-Incivilizado, ya sabes, malos modales.-

Le dice Mina y Carrie eructó en ese momento,Mina se cruzó de brazos y ella sonrió apenada.

-¡Exacto!-dice Mina sonriendo-Corey, dale tiempo a Trina. Lo pensará, los hermanos lo hacen.

Le dice Mina a Corey mientras miraba a Carrie con una sonrisa,el se cruza de brazos molesto.

-No hermanas como Trina-

-Anímate. Carrie y yo tenemos labores que terminar. Ayúdanos Corey.

-¿Segura que quieres mi ayuda? Yo solo echo a perder las cosas.

-Ay, por favor. Eso es ser negativo. Mira.-

Le dice Mina,Carrie toma un balde y Mina arroja algunas manzanas podridas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.  
Mina arroja unas cuantas y Carrie las atrapa.

-Buena atrapada Carrie-

-¿Eso es una labor?-

Pregunta Corey confundido.

- Las manzanas golpeadas no se venden. Hay que recogerlas para los cerdos.-

Dice Mina mientras arrojaba una manzana podrida y Carrie la atrapaba.

-Es un trabajo duro, así que lo convertimos en juego. ¿Quieres probar?-

Le pregunta Carrie a Corey,el duda un poco y asiente.

-Ah... ¿Está bien?-Corey toma el  
Balde,Carrie lanza la manzana pero el no calcula bien y es golpeado por una manzana- Auch... Tienes razón. Si es trabajo duro.

-Por eso lo hacemos...

Carrie no termina la frase ya que Mina la abraza.

-...Juntas.-

Dicen al unísono Carrie y Mina.

-Hm. Trina nunca quiere que hagamos nada juntos.

* * *

Trina estaba en su cuarto,todo estaba ordenado,ella se enoja un poco por eso.

- ¡Hm! Todo mi trabajo arruinado. Gracias a Corey. Vaya... Normalmente hay un gran desorden aquí...-

Trina ve su caballete y un foco apareció al lado suyo.

- ¡Idea!- trina toma una bufanda rosa y una chaqueta blanca-debería llamarlo:Moda invernal. Si Corey no hubiera...- Trina sacude un poco su cabeza y frunce el ceño- ¡Ha! No importa. De todas formas, no debió tocar mis cosas. ¡Hm!

Ella se cruza de brazos

* * *

- ¡Carrie! ¡Tu turno!-

Gritaba Mina mientras colocaba otro ramo de uvas en un barril.  
Carrie salta al barril y comienza a pisotear las uvas,mientras las pisoteaba,jugo caía directo en una botella.

- Están haciendo... ¿Jugo de uva?-pregunta Corey confundido y asombrado a la vez- Trina me acusaría con la policía de la moda si pusiera jugo de uva cerca de sus preciosos vestidos.

-Eso es tonto.-dice Carrie,ella salta sobre las uvas y salpica a Mina,ella estaba toda cubierta de jugo.

-Caroline...

Mina pone una cara sería y se abalanza sobre Carrie.

- ¡Por favor Mina! ¡Ella no quiso...!

-jajajajajajajajaja-

Carrie se empieza a reír mientras Mina agitaba el cabello de Carrie con unas cuantas uvas.

- ¿Que te parecen estas uvas? Pequeña tiradora.

Pregunta Mina sonriendo.

-jijiji Me hace cosquillas. -

Corey arquea una ceja al ver eso.

* * *

Trina estaba afuera de la casa,ella estaba teniendo algunas ropas ya que su mamá le había dicho que las tendiera.  
Trina saca un suéter,estaba pequeño.

-Ayyyy, mi suéter favorito. Realmente no puedo creer lo que hace Corey.

Trina por accidente pisa la cola de Snuffles, _(N/A:Como Rarity tiene un gato de mascota,Trina debe de tener uno,y al unico que se me ocurrio es a gatuno amor osea Snuffels) _ella se sorprende y luego arquea una ceja y sonríe.  
Ella toma el suéter y se lo coloca a Snuffles.

-¡Uy! ,te ves hermoso.. Es como si Corey hubiera sabido que ese suéter era perfecto para - Trina se da cuenta de lo que dijo y después cruza los brazos molesta- Y Corey debería considerarse afortunado de que este descuidado percance haya resultado bien. Hm.

Trina carga a Gatuno Amor y lo pone arriba de la lavadora.

* * *

-¡Carrie!-

-¡La tengo hermana!

Carrie y Mina trataban de acorralar unas ovejas que se habían escapado.  
Carrie tumba una oveja y Mina otra haciendo que las ovejas estuvieran juntas.  
Carrie corre hacia el corral,abre la puerta,Mina empuja un poco más a las ovejas y estas entran al corral.

-Guau. Es como si fueran una sola persona-

Dice Corey asombrado.

-¡Yeeeehaaaaa!-

Gritan Carrie y Mina al mismo tiempo.

- Así se acorralan las ovejas.-Dice Mina cerrando la puerta-bien echo hermanita-

Decía Mina acariciando el cabello de Carrie mientras ella le daba de tomar a las ovejas.

-Trina jamás me felicita a mí.-

Decía Corey algo decaído.

* * *

Trina estaba colocando algunas gemas azules falsas en un abrigo.  
Ella ve que se habían acabado y luego recuerda la manualidad que había echo Corey con sus gemas.

-¡Corey! ¿Donde está tu tonto proyecto de artes y manualidades?- Trina baja las escaleras y mira el dibujo que estaba en el sillón,era un dibujo de ella y Corey tomados de la mano y alrededor tenía la palabra:Hermanos escrito con los diamantes azules.

-oh,Corey... Mi querido y único hermano. ¡¿Que he hecho?!... Todo el tiempo que pude haber pasado contigo, lo desperdicié quejándome, deseando que te de mi...-

Trina pone su mano en su pecho y luego en su frente mientras lloraba exageradamente pero segundos después se recupera.

-¡No! Debo recuperarlo. ¡Debo hacerlo! Con mi papá de testigo. ¡Jamás seré una mala hermana otra vez!- _(N/A:SI AJA CLARO 7-7)_

* * *

Corey estaba jugando con Carrie a atrapar la pelota mientras Mina los vigilaba,ellos oyen que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos,ambos voltean y ven a Trina corriendo hacia ellos.  
Trina llega y se pone en frente de Corey.

-Ay Corey. He estado corriendo por todas partes buscándote. Yo...-

Corey le da la espalda cruzado de brazos.

ex-hermana. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Mejor ten cuidado, podrías llenarte de tierra.-

-Corey... Quiero disculparme. La verdad, no estoy mejor sin un hermano-

-Yo tampoco estoy mejor sin una hermana. Pasar el día con Mina y Carrie me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

-Ay Corey. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte...

Trina es interrumpida cuando Corey abraza a Mina.

- Y es por eso que adoptaré a Mina como mi hermana mayor.-

Dice Corey sonriendo mientras abrazaba la pierna derecha de Mina.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Grita/Pregunta Trina

-¡¿Qué?!-

Grita/Pregunta Mina

-¡¿Qué?!-

Grita/Pregunta Carrie.

-Una hermana es alguien que quiere y cuida a otra hermano o hermana- Decia Corey-Mina es una verdadera hermana.

-He,He,Espera Corey. No te adelantes todavía.

Le dice Mina nerviosa.

-Además, es mi hermana mayor.-

Dice Carrie algo impactada y un poco molesta mientras abrazaba a Mina de su pierna izquierda.

-Si... Am...-

Intentaba decir Mina pero Corey la interrumpe y mira a Trina.

-O... Tal vez ella debería ser tu hermana. Para que te pueda enseñar como se supone que debe ser una buena hermana.-

Le decía Corey a Trina.

-Ha... Am... En realidad... Am...-

Mina intentaba decir,estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-No necesito lecciones para ser una buena hermana. Te lo aseguro. Escucha. Te enseñaré como cocinar mi comida favorita... O- O te enseñaré la mejor forma de embellecer tu cabello. Ah... ¿No sería divertido?-

Le decía Trina algunas ideas a Corey.

- ¿¡Quieres que vaya contigo para que "hagamos" lo que tú quieres hacer!?-

-Am... Si...-

-¡Mejor olvídalo!-

Corey se retira de ahí decepcionado y más molesto de lo que estaba antes.

-Aún somos hermanas ¿Verdad?-

Pregunta Carrie a Mina y ella asiente.  
Carrie se aleja directo a buscar a Corey.

-Bueno... Esa disculpa no salió de maravilla.-dice Trina- Mina. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena y hacerme ver tan mala?-

-jeje. Ay Trina. Nuevamente estas pensando en ti misma. Ser hermanas es dar y recibir. Has recibido mucho, pero, no has dado suficiente.-

-Claro que sí. Doy lecciones. Todo es razonable-

-Pero nunca das de ti. Ser hermanos es... Como...- Mina saca un pay de la nada- El pay de manzana. Puedes tener sorprendentes manzanas. Y una maravillosa y crujiente corteza, pero estando juntas, haremos un pay de manzana perfecto.

-Pero separadas, solo somos un montón de pasta y una masa seca que se desmorona. ¡Ya sé lo que necesito hacer! Solo espero que no sea tarde.-

Trina se aleja de ahí dejando a Mina ahí sola.

-¡pero ven conmigo!-

Trina toma a Mina del cabello y la arrastra.

* * *

Corey,Carrie y Mina estaban en la competencia de la gran hermandad.  
Todo estaba decorado como si fuera un festival.

-Bueno. Supongo que es bueno que Trina no este aquí. ¿Ven lo "Ordinario" en toda esta competencia.-

Decía Corey haciendo comillas en lo ordinario por su hermana.

-Miren el tamaño de ese cerdo.-

Decía Carrie apuntando un cerdo realmente enorme.

- Realmente es hermoso.-

Dice Mina con las manos entrelazadas pero luego Corey se ríe.

-Esa es la última palabra que Trina usarí . Que repugnante monstruosidad. Esa cosa necesita una transformación.

Dice Corey imitando la voz de Trina pero en ese instante el sonido de una corneta se oyó por todo el lugar.

-Ya casi es hora.-

Dice Mina.

-Bueno. Diviértanse las dos. Desearía tener una hermana con quien hacer la carrera.-

Dice Corey lagrimeando un poco pero luego Carrie le coloca un paleacate verde alrededor del cuello y Mina le coloca su sombrero de vaquero.

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Ahora la tienes.-

Le dice Carrie.

-Mi hermana y yo ya hemos hecho esto cada año.-

Dice Mina abrazando a Carrie.

-Te quiero prestar a mi hermana para que lo intentes.-

Le dice Carrie.

-Hermana por un día.-

Le dice Mina algo sonrojada.

-¡Increíble!-

Grita Corey de la emoción pero luego Carrie pone un dedo en su frente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Un día..-

Corey asiente y abraza a Mina y Carie vuelve a susurrar en su oído.

-Un...día...-

La voz de la abuela de Carrie y Mina se oye por el altavoz.

_"¿Sirve esta cosa? Creo que no está encendida. ¿Hola? Uh..." _

El tío Mack le susurra a la abuela Yoyo en el oído.

_"¿Qué cosa? Ah- Eh... Si tú lo dices. Artefacto moderno y complicado. Ahora el evento que todas esperaban. 'La hermandad Grande', 'Las hermanas de las competencias' ¡Ay! Pues, lo vale. Ya saben, la gran carrera. Este año tenemos cinco equipos para el evento. Así que todas diríjanse a la línea de meta."_

El tío Mack le susurra en el oído.

_" ¿Qué dice? A la línea de arranque. Eso es lo que dije"_

-Nos toca.-

Dice Corey emocionado pero luego Carrie lo ve cruzada de brazos.

-¡Un ... día! Buena suerte.-

-Y que ganen los mejores hermanos. En sus marcas. ¿Listos?...¡YA!-

Todos comienzan a correr,Corey salta una barda al igual que Mina pero Mina pierde en el equilibrio y cae en el lodo.

-¡¿Estás bien Mina?!-

Ella asiente.  
Ella y Corey corren y se sientan en una mesa y los demás competidores también y comienzan a comer los pays que estaban ahí.  
Dos hermanas terminaron primero y comenzaron a correr.  
Corey vio eso,término de comer ambos pays rápidamente y ella y Corey comenzaron a perseguir a las dos hermanas.  
Ambos llegaron a la parte de los obstáculos,evadieron pajas,cerdos y vacas pero Corey se cayó,Mina,aún cubierta de lodo lo ayudo a levantarse.  
Ambos corrieron.  
Llegaron a la parte en donde tenían que ponerse sacos,vieron como las dos hermanas se adelantaron,ambos tomaron los sacos y se los colocaron y comenzaron a saltar tratando de perseguirlas.  
Ya después,se quitaron los sacos y comenzaron a correr,se metieron en un gallinero y tenían que balancear huevos con su nariz y ponerlos en la canasta,Corey y Mina lo hicieron con facilidad y comenzaron a correr.  
Estaban cerca de la meta pero las otras dos hermanas aceleraron su paso y los empujaron y llegaron a la línea de meta antes que Corey y Mina.

- Estuvieron cerca. Casi ganaron.-

Les decía Carrie.

-Gracias Mina. Estuviste increíble. Ni siquiera me importa que no hayamos ganado. Fue muy divertido.-

Le decía Corey pero luego Mina se limpió la cara,y Corey abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que era Trina la que estaba enlodada y no Mina.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Trina? Espera. ¿Donde está Mina?-

Los tres voltean y ven a Mina saliendo del lodo mientras tomaba aire.

-No lo... Entiendo.-

Dice Corey confundido.

-Cambiamos de lugar en el primer pozo de lodo.-

Decía Mina caminando hacia donde estaban los tres.

-Entonces. Hicimos toda la competencia... ¿Juntos?-

Dice Corey algo sorprendido.

- Así es. Hermanito. Bueno, excepto el arranque.-

Dice Trina sonriendo.

-Pero terminaron juntos.-

Le dice Carrie.

- O sea... ¿Que todas estaban de acuerdo?-

-Mhm.-

Asiente Carrie

- Aja-

Asiente Mina

- Si.-

Asiente Trina.

-¿Hiciste esto por mi?-

Pregunta Corey con ojos brillosos.

-Por nosotros. Lo hice por nosotros. Verás. Somos como un pie de manzana.-

Le dice Trina y el arquea una ceja confundido.

-Ah... lo explicaré luego. Por ahora, creo que merecemos una celebración.-

-¡Sí!-

Grita Carrie feliz.

- ¡Sí!-

Dicen Corey y Mina al unísono.

-¿En dónde?-

Pregunta Corey a su hermana.

-En un Spa, claro.-

Dice Trina a respuesta de todos que se rieron.

-Ay Trina, que graciosa eres.-

Le dice Mina.

-Estaba hablando en serio.-

Los tres se comienzan a reír.

-hermanos-

Trina rueda los ojos algo frustrada pero luego una luz ilumina a Corey.

-Ay, un hermano es simplemente lo mejor del mundo. Pero no es lo más fácil.  
Concuerdo en que ser hermanos es algo maravilloso. Pero requiere trabajo en equipo. A veces se trata de compromiso. A veces se trata de aceptar las mutuas diferencias. Pero sobre todo, se trata de divertirse juntos.-

- Aunque eso signifique ensuciarse un poco.-

Dice Trina limpiándose lo último que le quedaba de lodo.

-Ensuciarlos mucho.-

Dice Corey sonriendo.

-Solo un poco, Corey.-

-Ensuciarlos mucho.-

-¡Dije solo un poco!-

-¡Mucho!-

- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué les parece una cantidad de suciedad media? No muy poco. No demasiado. Lo justo.-

Les dice Mina,Corey y Trina se miran y asienten.

-Hecho.-

Trina y Corey se abrazan al igual que Carrie y Mina

-ah...y que quede claro...ya pasó un día-

Dice Carrie a y Trina ruedan los ojos mientras sonreían.

-¡gracias a todos por venir!-

Dice Corey y cierra la puerta de la cochera.

FIN

* * *

**JIJIJIJI QUE LES PARECIO MIS UNICORNIOS LECTORES? :3**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES..YYY VEN ESE BOTONCITO DE ABAJO QUE DICE REVIEW,PUES PICENLE Y MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR CADA COMENTARIO AYUDARAN A UNA HERMOSSA,SENSUAL,INTELUIGENTE,DIVERTIDA NAH SE CREAN...xDDDDD DEJEN SUS REVIWES Y DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES :DDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
